Um desafio para Milo
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Já era pouco possível Milo aceitar ficar um mês a seco. Pior ainda foi aceitar isso no mês em que conheceria a garota da sua vida. Fic de presente de níver para Anychan!


**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, mas do Masami Kurumada. Isso até eu pedir a mão de um dourado em casamento..._**

**Sei que vou apanhar, que tenho milhares de fics paradas e ainda me atrevo a escrever mais uma. O caso é que esta é especial, eu a tinha prometido desde maio. É a fic de presente de níver para a ANY-CHAN, minha queridíssima! xD Depois de meses de "não precisa", "não, por favor", mas como taurina teimosa, tá aqui a fic!**

**Happy níver, Aninha! o/ E a gente se vê lá embaixo **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – APOSTA NO ESCURO**

O sol já havia saído havia um bom tempo e brilhava soberano no sagrado Santuário de Athena. Dia perfeito pra treinar.

Embora nem todos achassem isso...

- ACORDA, MILO!!!

- Hum... hein? – Uma massa de cachos azuis emergiu dos lençóis desgrenhados – Putz, Kamus... onde é o incêndio?!

- Aqui, se não se apressar – O aquariano à porta do quarto disse com sua inconfundível frieza – Você é meu parceiro de treino, está atrasado _de novo_ e Shion vai punir _nós dois_ se chegar tarde de novo.

Milo bufou, impaciente, e se levantou. Kamus espiou discretamente a cueca de estampa de oncinha do colega, mas em respeito ao amigo conteve a gargalhada.

Milo se vestiu apressadamente e correu para a cozinha, onde agarrou um pedaço qualquer de pão e mandou com tudo pra dentro, apressado.

- _Acheita_ um _pedacho_? – Ofereceu ao francês, a boca cheia. Kamus fez uma careta.

- _Non_, _merci_... vamos...

---

Os receios de Kamus, porém, mostraram-se infundados. Isso porque ninguém estava no coliseu. Havia uma reunião na casa de Touro, incluindo ali um calmo Shion.

- Claro que não há problema – Dizia ele ao dono da casa – Ela chega hoje?

- Às sete – Respondeu Aldebaran com um sorriso animado – Nossa, faz anos que não a vejo! Deve ter crescido bastante...

- Posso saber o que é que tá pegando? – Indagou impaciente o escorpionino, aproximando-se do grupo.

Os cavaleiros se viraram surpresos para os recém-chegados. Afrodite não conteve uma alfinetada:

- Claro, atrasado é que não saberia, mesmo... – deu uma risadinha mordaz – Não sei _o que_ fazem esses dois que nunca chegam na hora certa aos treinos... e olha que o Kamus sempre sai na hora certa da casa dele...

- Mas eu sempre preciso acordar esse inútil! – Argumentou o francês, irritado – Tem noção do quanto o Milo tem o sono pesado?! Do quanto uma pessoa que já é preguiçosa por natureza precisa ser chamada para que abra ao menos um olho?!

- Ei... – Murmurou Milo, desanimado – Querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?

- Mas eu estou te defendendo! – Alegou Kamus, indignado.

- ¬¬ Kamus... tá, obrigado, mas eu sei me defender sozinho, valeu?

Shion olhou para os dois com um misto de hilaridade e pena. Sacudiu a cabeça por um momento e decidiu botar ordem naquilo tudo. Pigarreou para atrair a atenção dos cavaleiros.

- Eu explico. Vamos receber uma visita no Santuário, ficará na casa de Touro...

- Aham... – Fez Milo – E o Kiko?

- E o quê? – Shion pestanejou.

- E que CARGAS D'ÁGUA eu tenho a ver com isso?!

- Tem que você não vai poder trazer mulheres ao Santuário, Milo – Completou Shion, sério – Não quero que o Santuário seja malvisto. Para todos os efeitos, vivemos para a próxima guerra, e não para a próxima balada...

- Olha quem fala! – Retrucou Milo, aborrecido. Shion, novamente rejuvenecido, era o maior companheiro de Milo nas baladas gregas.

- Enfim, Milo, você vai precisar se comportar – Shion fez que não ouviu a provocação.

- Só eu?!

- Eu estava falando com _todos_ – O Grande Mestre manteve sua incomum paciência com o grego.

- Então é por isso que o treino ainda não começou? O senhor estava dando um puxão de orelha na galera?

- Não era só isso – Aldebaran entrou na conversa – Eu tava dizendo que vou fazer uma festinha de recepção a ela e tava falando com eles...

Os olhos de Milo cintilaram. E, por incrível que pareça, não foi pela palavra "festa"...

- "Ela", Deba? É uma _mulher_?

- Uma moça, pra dizer a verdade – O taurino olhou para a cara de Milo e fechou a cara – Mas ela é uma moça direita, e eu não quero que você fique investindo nela como faz com qualquer uma na balada. Sei que não resiste a um rabo-de-saia... e um mês sem balada, até imagino...

- Ciuminho, é? – O grego alfinetou – Só porque eu aproveito as boas coisas da vida, Deba... deve ser uma amiga sua... ou uma _namorada_?

- É minha querida prima, lá do Brasil – Aldebaran respondeu, sério – Prima essa que considero como a uma irmã. Por isso, não se meta a engraçadinho com ela, ouviu bem?!

- Sua... prima, é? – Milo parou pensativo por um momento – Hum... e ela se parece com você, Deba?

- Ah, minha priminha? – Deba inchou o peito, orgulhoso – Lógico! Puxou a mim em muitas coisas! Imagine você que...

Milo bufou e saiu em direção à casa de Áries, disposto a malhar um pouco os músculos. Sendo assim, não ouviu a lista de semelhanças que Deba enumerava, orgulhoso:

- ... sabe cozinhar que é uma beleza, canta muito bem e...

---

**Mais tarde, arquibancadas do Coliseu**

Os cavaleiros de Ouro conversavam, exaustos por mais um treino puxado. Aldebaran, Mu, Shion, Dohko, Shaka e Afrodite não se encontravam; foram à segunda casa organizar o jantar festivo em homenagem à prima do brasileiro. Kiki também fora ajudá-los, de enxerido.

- Ufa! – Aiolia enxugava o rosto com as mãos – Deu pra cansar...

- O quê? Cadê meu irmãozinho aplicado e incansável? – O recém-ressucitado Aiolos bagunçou os cabelos do irmão caçula, rindo – É sempre bom poder mexer os ossos de vez em quando...

- Não que dê vontade de ficar treinando durante os tempos de paz, não é mesmo? – MdM se queixava, irritado.

- Não diga isso! – Repreendeu Kamus, entre um gole e outro de sua água hiper-gelada – Não sabemos quando o Santuário estará em perigo outra vez. O que espera? Que o inimigo envie uma carta com antecedência? "Olá, cavaleiros de Athena, estou aqui sem nada pra fazer e decidi invadir o Santuário de vocês no mês que vem, preparem tudo pra minha chegada, OK? Em uma semana aviso o número do meu vôo, poderiam me receber no aeroporto?".

Os outros cavaleiros, inclusive o canceriano, riram. Era realmente difícil ver o aquariano brincando, ainda que com ironia.

- E o assunto da vez? – Kanon mudou de assunto.

- Anhé? – Milo boiou.

- A prima do Deba – Saga explicou com um sorriso – Brasileira, hein? Do Rio, parece...

- Uma genuína "Garota de Ipanema"... – Brincou Shura, malicioso.

- E o _Scorpion D'amour_ certamente não irá perdoar... – Kamus alfinetou o amigo – Ansioso para conhecer sua próxima vítima, aracnídeo?

Milo deu de ombros, irritado.

- Eu, não! Se ela for igual ao Deba... quero dizer, campeãs de fisiculturismo não são o meu tipo...

Gargalhadas. Aiolia disse, ainda rindo:

- E quem disse... que ela é corpulenta como o primo?

- Ele, oras! Disse que ela era parecida com ele... imagine uma garota de 2, 10 m!

- Como o Deba costuma dizer, ninguém tem culpa por você não ter comido muito sabão... – Aiolos zoou.

- "Feijão", Olos... – Corrigiu o irmão, já habituado às "ratas" típicas de um sagitariano.

- Que seja. Mas o Milo não resiste a uma mulher no Santuário, tenho certeza! Principalmente com as baladas vetadas...

Milo, sentindo-se desafiado, virou-se de repente para o protetor da nona casa.

- Está dizendo que não vou resistir a essa prima do Deba, é?

- Certeza – Replicou o sagitariano, desafiador – Ela vai passar o mês de férias aqui. Antes que o prazo expire você vai cair matando em cima dela!

- EU NÃO SOU DESESPERADO POR MULHER!!! Posso muito bem passar um mês sem, obrigado!

Kamus se virou para o escorpionino, um brilho sinistro no olhar...

- Pois prove!

- C-como? – Milo percebeu que fora longe demais.

- Um mês. _Seca_. – Esclareceu o francês.

- Eu... aah, TÁ CERTO!!! – Explodiu o grego – Eu vou provar que não sou um tarado! Por um mês vou me manter mais celibatário que o Mu e o Shaka _juntos_, vão ver só! – E saiu pisando duro.

Os cavaleiros observavam o escorpionino que se afastava, contendo o riso.

- Acham que ele tava falando sério? – Kanon perguntou ao grupo, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

- Certeza – Kamus confirmou, rindo – Ele leva muito a sério os desafios, é o ponto fraco dele... e ele acha que não será muito difícil. Deve achar que a moça seja uma versão feminina do Aldebaran.

- Então ele vai cair do cavalo – Aiolos afirmou, sério – Deba já me mostrou uma foto dela. Chama-se Ana. Pode parecer muito com o primo quanto a saber cozinhar, samba no pé e sei lá o que mais, mas fisicamente...

- Nada a ver? – Shura quis saber, um brilho no olhar.

- Vocês vão ver...

---

**Sete da noite, casa de Touro**

Os cavaleiros estavam em polvorosa. Aldebaran, Mu, Shion e Shaka haviam ido ao aeroporto recepcionar a garota. Afrodite corria de um lado para o outro, tentando manter a ordem:

- Não, Máscara, essas flores são pra ficar aí!

- Eu sou alérgico! – Rosnou o italiano, disposto a destruir o arranjo floral.

- Mas ela não! – Dite encerrou a questão – Aiolos, pelo amor de Zeus, fique longe do vaso, você é muito desastrado... Shura, não é pra beber ainda... Kiki, saia de cima dessa mesa JÁ!!!

- Ele poderia ser _promoter_... – Comentou Dohko com Kamus, os dois sentados no sofá só olhando a confusão.

- O que quer que fosse, acabaria falindo... – Murmurou o aquariano – Ele enfeita demais...

O francês não é muito dado a elogios, já se sabe. Na verdade, a decoração da casa de Touro estava muito elegante. Rosas vermelhas em vasos de cristal – cortesia de Afrodite, claro – ornamentavam cada ambiente, a enorme mesa com toalha de linho estava impecável e a música ambiente era tranqüila e convidativa. Shaka, sabia-se, ainda tentara convencê-los a colocar incenso de sândalo, mas Afrodite se recusara terminantemente ("Vai competir com o perfume das _minhas_ rosas!"). Dohko ainda perguntara se um jantar à luz de velas não seria mais agradável, mas o pisciano também vetou com veemência ("Pro calor murchar toda a decoração?! Neeeem pensar!").

Milo estava sentado no outro sofá, o olhar distante. Rezava a todos os deuses para que a prima de Aldebaran fosse realmente uma montanha de músculos. Percebera a burrada de horas atrás, mas era muito cabeça-dura para desistir tão rápido.

Foi quando se ouviram vozes animadas escada acima...

- ... e você vai adorar conhecê-los, são minha família aqui... – O vozeirão de Aldebaran se fez ouvir.

- Pena que a senhorita Saori tenha viajado para o Japão, gostaria que a conhecesse também... – Shion dizia educadamente.

- Parece cansada da viagem, tem certeza de que está disposta a jantar com todos nós? – Preocupava-se Mu.

- Eu _disse_ que seria de bom-tom deixar a recepção para o dia seguinte, mas quem me escuta? – Dizia Shaka com veemência.

- Larga de ser estraga-prazeres... – Retrucou o taurino – A Aninha merece ser bem recebida!

- Não disse que não merecia! – O indiano argumentava – Mas uma recepção bem-organizada deve levar em conta que...

Uma risada feminina, cristalina, interrompeu o virginiano.

- Não precisam ficar discutindo! – Exclamou uma voz doce – Ficarei muito feliz em jantar com vocês...

As vozes se aproximavam cada vez mais. Houve uma sensação na casa.

- Eles estão chegando! – Esganiçou-se Afrodite – Todos a postos! Não quero ver nenhum marmanjo derreado no sofá! Vamos recebê-los, andem!!! Kiki, deixa eu ajeitar essa gravata-borboleta...

O pobre garoto suspirou, resignado, e se pôs ao alcance do sueco. Fora o pisciano que insistira que o garoto deveria estar mais "apresentável". Até mesmo Mu rira ao ver seu pequeno pupilo de terninho branco e gravata-borboleta vinho.

Milo, porém, não quis ficar na formação dos cavaleiros. Adiantara-se, curioso, e já abria a porta quando deu de cara com os recém-chegados:

- Oh! Me desculpe... – Murmurou a moça com um sorriso – Deveria ter batido antes... olá, eu sou Ana, e você?

Milo não respondeu. Estava estático...

**CONTINUA xD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Primeiro capítulo enfim terminado xD**

**Espero que esteja gostando, Aninha... eu tento fazer o meu melhor, né? O problema é que as idéias acabam fugindo... u.u**

**Sei que seu níver ainda não é hoje, mas é que eu sei lá quando ia conseguir postar... de qualquer forma, está aqui meu presente. FELICE ANNIVERSARIO, **_**bambina**_**! Tudo de bom pra você, que merece xD E espero que perdoe a minha teimosia, hehehe! Convenhamos, foi por uma boa causa!**

**Como já está cansada de saber, é capaz de eu só terminar esta fic no seu próximo níver, hahaha! Eu realmente ando a passos de tartaruga u.u Mas vou tentar caprichar...**

**Mil beijos!**

**MILO- Ei!!! Espera!!!**

**LUNE- Que foi, aracnídeo?**

**MILO- Você disse que eu poderia dar os parabéns à Aninha! Que eu ia ter um cantinho só pra mim na sua fic!**

**LUNE- E terá... a partir do próximo capítulo. Não tem sentido você participar agora...**

**MILO (carinha de cachorrinho molhado)- Pôôôô... TT bom, feliz níver, Aninha querida . Muitas felicidades, continue sendo essa garota linda, de boa voz, rosto nos trinques, corpinho...**

**LUNE (calando o grego tarado)- OK, OK, ela já entendeu... u.u Feliz aniversário, Aninha, e a gente se vê... beijos!**


End file.
